


You May Have Struck A Nerve

by vsingh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Chess, Clueless!Alex, Dates, Defensive!Maggie, F/F, Fights, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Protective!Kara, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, SuperCorp, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, playing chess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsingh/pseuds/vsingh
Summary: Kara checks up on Lena the day after her rescue. Although Lena seems more or less her usual self, hints of weakness makes Kara's protective instincts surge forward, however misguided they may be.This work picks up from the last moments of S02E12, when Kara enters Lena's office. From there it's reworked. Some friction may apply, but all in good fun. Mild-Angst.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara strolled into Lena’s office. She couldn’t help but smile when Lena lifted a finger and, presumably, finished reading the article Kara had written for CatCo. Lena complimented her, Kara blushed, their usual back and forth. Until Kara made her little segue.

 “So, my office is flooded with flowers.” Kara commented in faux-confusion.

“Really?” Lena answered with a perplexed furrow.

Kara’s smile helped brake her own.

“You didn’t have to do that” Kara blushed.

“Yes, I did. Supergirl told me you’re the one who sent her” Lena looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers until she found the nerve to look up, “I’ve never had someone stand up for me like that”. Lena was rarely this vulnerable, at least willingly.  

“That’s what friends are for” Kara said a little awkwardly as her heart sped up.

“Then I’ve never had friends like you” Lena answered softly, breaking Kara’s heart mid-stride. “Come to think of it I’ve never had _family_ like you” Lena laughed it away but went right back to playing with her fingers, she was usually so collected and calm.

“Well now you do” Kara said placing her hands over Lena’s, stilling them until Lena looked back up. Rao, it was one of those under-eyelashes looks girls were so good at… especially Lena, apparently. “Always” Kara added, feeling her blush rise and instinctively looking away. Her eyes drew to Lena’s hands, where they hand resumed massaging her wrists.

That’s when she noticed it.

“Are you wearing two watches?” Kara asked to take the heat off her, although it seemed to be radiating _from_ her. But it _was_ a peculiar fashion statement. It worked at least.

“Oh” Lena laughed softly, “It’s just a trick for the camera. I had to give that press report” Lena explained, exhausted by the memory but confident in the change of subjects, “and I thought wearing any bracelet large, or flashy, enough to cover _it_ would be inappropriate. But the stage was set up in a way that no one had a direct look at me, all profiles. So I just wore two of the same watches”

“Cover what –?” Lena took off a watch and showed Kara the bruise around her wrist. Kara unconsciously held Lena’s hand and examined it, it was light purple, almost fading.

Lena felt a familiar halting breath at the close scrutiny. She could almost feel Kara’s breath on her fingertips, which meant by the miracle of neurology, she could almost feel Kara’s breath on her –

“My PR department insisted I wear white, to enforce the whole ‘innocence’ campaign so make-up wouldn’t do” she explained with remarkable control, more to distract herself than Kara.

“You _were_ innocent” Kara stated forcefully. Her hands had taken to gently massaging Lena’s wrist for her.

“Well, _you_ know that” Lena smiled at Kara’s gentle ministrations, like a kitten.

Kara looked up at her, “Was the arrest…” She didn’t quite know how to state it.

Lena put together her question, “No, it was… terrifying, though. The cell… the interrogation…”

“They interrogated you?”

“Of course, I was under investigation for harboring kryptonite. With how much they depend on Supergirl _and_ Superman, it might as well have been treason”

Kara’s grip became firm as her voice lowered, “Did they hurt you?”

After a stunned moment, Lena simply raised her other hand and patted Kara’s cheek, “Kara Danvers. Supergirl may have saved me. But _you_ are my hero” she said with faux-sincerity, only thinly vailing her very real sentiment.

Lena’s hand in her hand, Lena’s hand on her cheek. Rao, Lena’s hands today. Kara nervously laughed, letting go, leaving the echo of her question in her mind. She was sure they didn’t, but… the evening was drawing on, so Kara reluctantly left her.

-

Kara walked into the Alien Bar exhausted. Admittedly it was a day of triumph, everything was back to the way it should be, if not better now that Lena had been absolved of yet another crime. Luthers – 0, Lena – 2, Kara thought with a smirk.

“Well _someone_ already has a buzz going” Winn nodded to her as she fell into the booth beside him.

“All is right with the world?” James lifted his beer.

“All, is right with the world” Kara took up the Alien beer waiting for her and announced.

“Easy there, Little Danvers. Alien kidneys ain’t steel to Alien beers” Maggie dragged a chair over to claim the end of the booth while Alex took the place next to James. Maggie had taken to joining them for a nightcap every now and then since Alex introduced her to the guys. It was honestly sweet, the whole girlfriend-bonding-with-best-friends deal. But Kara had other things in mind.

“Sawyer” Kara acknowledged.

Maggie kept her smile in place but sent Alex a sideways glance.

“Okay” Alex drew out, trying to cut the weird tension before it settled, “How is Lena?”

“Fine, a little shaken up, but fine” Kara said dismissively.

“Well, that’ll happen after a kidnapping” Maggie added conversationally.

“The manhandling arrest didn’t help either” Kara responded with a sigh and looked in the opposite direction to Maggie, which happened to be the wall. Neither passive aggression nor discretion, was her forte.

“Excuse me?”

“What?” 

“’manhandling’?”

“She had bruises on her wrists, define ‘manhandling’ Maggie” Kara moved up to not-so-passive aggression.

“That’s what happens when you get arrested, Kara” Maggie was still humoring her with a smile.

“Wrongfully arrested” Kara corrected under her breath.

“Okay” Alex cut in again, “Things happened, now they’re over, and we’re all fine” she mediated awkwardly, she’d never really encountered the sister vs girlfriend situation before.

Kara sighed amiably, “I know, I know. I’m sorry, this is _petty_. Everyone has been so great about trying to see Lena in a better light now, mistakes happen–“

“I didn’t make a mistake. I didn’t accidently” she added air quotes around “accidentally”, “arrest her. I detained a subject who was reasonably accused of aiding and abetting a known criminal _and_ harboring an illegal material, _aka Kryptonite_ , the thing that almost _killed_ you” Maggie picked back up the argument, her hands spread in the international ‘fuck with me’ gesture Alex thought was so hot… when she wasn’t losing her shit.

“ _Reasonably_? One fifteen second video is _reasonable_? And you know what, I forgot to ask, but who here actually had proof that –“ you know when you start a point in an argument and realize that it was a _very_ ill-conceived point? Kara had that moment, but she powered through ”–that, glowing green thing in the safe was even kryptonite? It could have been another… thing” She looked around the table for someone to challenge her and prayed to Rao no one would. She was met with blank, sympathetic stares she pretended not to notice.

Alex exhaled and flipped a mental coin, Maggie it is then.

“Kara, don’t you think this is a little out of line?” Alex asked gently.

Maggie stood, her chair scraping backwards with some force, holding up a hand to quite Alex. She looked up and reiterated, “Ok, so we all know Kara’s last point was bullshit because, duh, not only did it actually turn out to be synthetic kryptonite, but, what _else_ could it have been?” she directed that last question to Kara with squinted eyes. “ _But_ , even more importantly, what was Lena Luther doing with synthetic kryptonite?” she looked around the table waiting for that to set in.

Kara registered the looks everyone was sharing and an honest to Rao rage flew through her, she slammed her fist on the table and broke it in half, three resounding “wows” came from the innocent bystanders as their beers plummeted to the floor.

“Honestly this is what we’re doing not even a day after Lena was cleared from her _last_ accusation? I don’t know Maggie, maybe it was planted there like the video, maybe it was left over from Lex’s reign, maybe she was researching something she is perfectly capable of explaining if she wasn’t beaten down every fucking time someone pointed a finger at her!” Kara finished by pointing a finger at her.

Alex looked back and forth, Maggie wasn’t smiling anymore, “Okay” she cut in helpfully, yet again.

“Are you threatening an officer, Kara?” Maggie drew her hand back and placed it on her gun. After working the field for years she did not take kindly to anything she perceived as a threat.

“What? No” Kara then glanced at her hand and noted the gun. She rolled her eyes with a half-smile. If that wasn’t belittling nothing was, albeit unintentionally.

Maggie jolted forward but Alex caught her just in time. She stepped over the rubble of the table and put her body between them. “Okay” she said firmly, hands on Maggie’s shoulders.

“No, Alex let her. She thinks she can frighten Lena all she wants but she _cannot_ frighten me” Kara sounded way too ready.

Alex swiftly turned around at that, “Kara, what has gotten into you?”

Maggie piped back up “I’ll tell you what it is”, Alex _wished_ she wouldn’t, “Her girl-crush, poor little Lena Luther, went crying back to her with all her woes and they had such an emotional little heart to heart. But that wasn’t all that satisfying, was it? Now she needs a place to put all her girlfriend-energy so the minute she gets protective it’s all ‘bitchmode activated’. But you can’t protect her from the law, sweetheart”

“You lay one hand –“ Kara’s voice was getting louder, she was surprisingly intimidating.

Mon-el ran over, he was enjoying the girl fight and all, but his duty as barkeep served precedence. He strode over clapping his hands above their heads and pointing to the door, “Take it outside, ladies!”

Kara hovered, “Fuck you Maggie” she shot past them and out the doors.

Alex chewed on her thumb, she looked over at a still fuming Maggie, “You may have struck a nerve”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes a moment to think of her relationship with the last Luther.

“Where are all my flowers?”

James turned around with a sheepish smile, “Oh, hey Kara, ah, I’m not sure. I think some poor souls in the building forgot it was Valentine’s Day, one thing lead to another… you had a _lot_ of flowers“

Kara stood aghast, “How evil do you have to be to steal someone’s flowers”

Snapper strolled by adjusting his bowtie with a familiar bouquet in hand, “Very”

-

“Come on Maggie, maybe you said too much” Alex rubbed her neck awkwardly. She was propped up on the rear of Maggie’s patrol car watching her restock the trunk.

“ _I_ said too much? Alex, your sister, an alien, threatened an officer specifically designated to enforce the law on aliens. Loudly. In a crowded alien bar” Maggie shook her head, “do you not see how that undermines my authority?”

“Threatened is a strong word”

“quote, ‘Lena’s beaten down every time someone points a finger at her’, end quote” Maggie even added her own annoying twinge to the voice, “wherein she proceeds to point her finger at _me_ ”

“She didn’t mean it like that. That was just Kara, stringing words together and –“

“So talking. That was Kara talking” Maggie shook her head again, angrily. Alex covered her smile, she was like a puppy, “Aside from all that, I can’t believe you would let her _talk_ to me like that” Maggie furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief.

“You wouldn’t understand Mags, you don’t have sisters”

Maggie put one hand on her hip and the other on the lid of the trunk. The look she gave Alex was just enough warning to jump forward before she slammed it shut, “I have three”

_Shit._

“Mags, babe, wait up”

-

_ding_

**_Alex:_ ** _Kara, don’t you think you were too harsh on Maggie? I don’t think she deserved that._

Kara looked down at her phone and almost crumpled it.

**_Kara:_ ** _Me? If she didn’t deserve that when we started she sure as hell earned it by the time we finished, with that speech of her’s, “Little Lena Luther” Alex?_

**_Kara:_ ** _I can’t believe you’d even let her talk to me like that._

Alex very nearly crumpled her own phone. Fuck it. They weren’t kids, kids have better manners. _They_ could talk for themselves.

-

Kara looked around her office, startled by the fact that the lack of flowers reminded her even more of Lena. A knock drew her attention to the door.

“Hey”, James poked his head in with a smile, hand behind his back, “I managed to snatch this back from Ronny in accounting”, he presented her one of her bouquets. Her face brightened immediately.

“That’s so sweet, thanks James” she took it, smiling and smelling them again. “Now I feel bad for ‘Ronny in accounting’”

“Oh don’t”, he waved her off, “It’s his own fault for being named Ronny”, he laughed good naturedly, “I’d feel worse for Lena, having her Valentine’s Day flowers stolen”

“Oh these aren’t for Lena” Kara quickly corrected and adjusted her glasses.

“No” James drew out, “But they are _from_ Lena”

“But not in relation to Valentine’s Day” Kara revised.

“But” James drew out again, “It _is_ Valentine’s Day”

“ _Coincidentally_ ”, Kara helped him along, “she didn’t choose what day to be kidnapped. It’s a thank you for believing in her.”

“A ‘thank you’?”

“Yes”

“That many flowers?”

“Yes”

“On Valentine’s Day?”

“Yes”

“Coincidentally?”

“Yes” Kara said firmly, because it’s obviously unrelated.

“Okay”, James made a surrender gesture, “Enjoy your not-Valentine’s-Day flowers from your non-Valentine” He laughed on his way out.

Kara disregarded everything he had just said, on top of everything Maggie said yesterday, and enjoyed the scent of her flowers. It was becoming increasingly difficult not to label her relationship with Lena, almost at the same rate it was increasingly difficult to categorize her feelings as platonic.

 Kara had never felt quite so strongly before. She would undoubtedly react similarly if James or Winn was in danger, but it was different with Lena. She was sensitive to things that concerned her, Lena had no one, she was alone in the world in a way only Kara could understand.

Kara spun around to face the window behind her, her nose buried in the flowers, dreamily thinking of Lena Luther.

She had lost her family, only to be disillusioned by them in much the same way Lena had. Their hardships weren’t exactly the same, but they complimented each other. Her mind drifted back to krypton, to her family, to their marital traditions. Kara was far from superficial, but even she had to admit there was a certain charm to joining houses with earthly royalty. She laughed out loud at the thought that her parents would be proud.

“What the hell are you doing?” Snapper barked from the door, leaning a shoulder in.

Kara quickly dropped her bouquet to the floor, wincing at the thought of bruising the petals, and spun around to meet him, “Yes, Sir?”

“I want a sex piece on Luther”

“ _What?_ ”

Seemingly annoyed he would have to elaborate more than two words, he shuffled hurriedly to stand in the room fully, “It’s Spring Danvers, mating season, I want a piece on the _Mistress_ of National City”.

“ _What?_ ”, Kara repeated in disbelief, “Lena Luther will _not_ do a piece like that”

“Obviously not for just anyone, but you have the inside connections, make it happen” and like that he was gone, “make it hot!”, he shouted back from the hallway.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara play a game.

“Frankly, I don’t see the problem. Lena Luther is hot right now, both literally and figuratively”

“I’m sorry, did you just –“

“She wants to project a human image, the world wants to see a human image, and, appreciate this next bit, part of being human is sex. Male celebrities own their sexuality, why can’t female?”

“She’s a CEO, why would anyone care –“

“Ugh, ‘human image’, are you not keeping up? think Apple, think Microsoft, think Facebook. The face of these companies you might ask? Steve Jobs; hipster, Bill Gates; everyman’s geek, Mark Zuckerberg; misfit. All people-branding. Does a tech company necessarily need people branding? No. But now think L-Corp, who comes to mind, Lex Luther. Unfortunately, it’s already branded. More likely than not Ms. Luther’s PR department will want any help they can get rebranding that image”

“But why sex –“

“ _Human. Image_. I fail to see the problem here. Ms. Luther has all the power in what she says and how she says it, you have another tier of power in how it’s written and therefore how it’s read. If you can’t write a tasteful, elegant, empowering, respectful, yet intriguing article on Ms. Luther’s more intimate life then frankly you’re not a good writer and that’s your own problem” Cat paused for a moment, considering something, “whether you decide to publish the piece of not, do the interview. Goodbye Kiiara”

“Wait, wait, wait –“and, Kara was met with the dial tone. Like all of those things she listed were easy to pull off in unison.

-

“To be honest I wasn’t expecting another interview so soon” Lena said glancing up from her desk with a smile as Kara walked in.

“I wasn’t expecting one either. It’s actually due for next month’s issue but I thought the sooner I could get it done the better” Kara continued returning her smile, taking her usual spot on the sofa.

Lena followed her over, “Not at all, I quite enjoy seeing you, interview or not”, Lena murmured in a low voice as she settled on the couch beside her, two dry whiskeys in hand, “So, topic?”, Lena braced herself for yet another session of questions on her kidnapping.

“Sex”

“Huh”, Lena replied unphased.

Well that certainly left Kara at a loss for words, she was hoping for a more tangible response, now she was going to have say something. “So, would you be comfortable discussing… this” Kara gesture vaguely.

“Honestly, comfort wouldn’t have occurred to me. I don’t think I’d even be interested, if it weren’t for my very own white knight” Lena titled her head and gave Kara a wink. Kara’s avid attempt to avert eye contact made her realize Lena was twirling a chess piece in her hand, a knight.

When did she– Well, probably anytime between Kara staring at her eyes to when she was staring at her lovely, flowing hair. Kara preferred it down. Wait, back to the conversation. Kara broke her awkward smile for an uneasy laugh and tiled her head to the side as a response, “And what exactly do you have in mind?” she asked curiously.

“Oh, nothing _menacing_ ” Lena replied, raising her chin to her shoulder shyly. She got up and shifted a loveseat so that it was opposite Kara, with the board between them. The board was beautifully carved, with detailed, heavy stone pieces. Slender and elegant, like Lena.

“Here are the rules. Capture a Pawn and you can ask one of your questions, but you’re not assured an answer. A Bishop, and you can ask about virginity. A Castle, and you can ask about the bedroom/places.  A Queen, and you can ask about kinks. And finally, a Knight, and you ask about loves, past or present. If you, through some miracle” she teased, “get me in check mate, I’ll take you out on a date. So you can see for yourself.”

_I’m sorry what? See what for myself?_

“Agreed?”

“Agreed” Kara confirmed, _what are you even agreeing to?_

 Lena pulled a ribbon that was wrapped around her hand and used it to tie back her hair, she gave Kara the most alluring, predatory look she had ever seen, “Oh, by the way, it works the same way if I capture any of yours”

Kara only smiled wider as her soul began violently pissing itself.

-

Kara was well versed in strategy. She had had many courses and wise counselors on Krypton before she even reached the age of ten. She was genetically engineered, it was ingrained in her biologically. So why for the love of Rao had she just lost her Castle, and why was Lena toying with it so sweetly, waiting for a chance to pounce.

“So, places?” Kara spoke up, a woman of her word.

“Places”, Lena responded, “Where did you have your first kiss?”, surprisingly tame, at the look of relief on Kara’s face Lena winked, “working up to it”.

The exciting, addictive fear Kara had just grown accustomed to surged through her again, and she smiled secretively to savor it. She was beginning to like the Luther way of flirting, if that was what this is.

“Let’s see, hmm. I was fourteen. It was a neighborhood boy” Kara supposed she should give her more details, a concession for having given her an easy one, “Tony, he was 5”2, he grew up to be about, like, 6”5. Broad shoulders, tan skin. He gave off this farm boy vide. I was… adjusting to the area, still a bit in that awkward phase. He took me aside under this big oak near the park one day in autumn. He asked if he could kiss me and I said yes” Kara smiled at the fond memory.

“Sweet” Lena said, “So, only boys then?”, Kara was genuinely caught off guard, but if game night had taught her anything it was: when in doubt, secretly consult the manual to see if helps your case. “You need a Pawn or a Queen for that” Kara smiled coyly, slowing down her heartrate and schooling her expression. Lena relented and drew her eyes back to the board. At least this gave Kara some time to think of a response for that. How exactly should she break the news that she wasn’t all that sure?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara stumbles through the game.

Lena didn’t chase, she _stalked_. Before Kara even had time to plan an attack she was already on the defense. Two hours had gone by and Kara had yet to lose another primary piece. She held her own and arranged her pieces within the limits Lena set.

Lena couldn’t figure out if Kara was just erratic or impulsive, or if she truly held some form of technique, if she didn’t she would have lost by now so she surely must have.

Kara watched Lena shift in her chair. Initially she had been all folded legs and quite moves, but the ongoing game slowly eroded away her mask. Underneath was still a woman intrigued by a game, but subtle, and postured like a girl brought up in ballet. Her unfiltered movements were simple and beautiful, like her plays.

Kara watched her forsake the capture of a pawn to place her Bishop to the strategic left, without wasteful captures it was like a dance, an ever changing arrangement. Part of Kara was giddy with the knowledge that Lena was after a date with her, before anything else. Another part of her urged careless moves to entice Lena, to have her nip at her pawns and ask away questions that would make her heart race.

Kara jolted when she spotted the opening, after a moment’s hesitation she captured the piece.  

Lena’s smile said she hadn’t expected that.

Kara put the piece to her mouth the way she would put a finger there for contemplation, “So”

“I’m ready”, Lena smiled at her, excited.

Kara’s heart sped up, why did it have to be a Queen? Alright, she inhaled, something playful. She could ask ‘boys or girls?’ but then how could she ask a question she couldn’t answer herself? She could ask for Lena to mention a kink of her own accord, but then she’d be giving up all the power capturing the piece had won her, and that wasn’t really the point, was it? Alex often told her she gave off this good-girl vibe, which wasn't the worst, but it wasn’t exactly enticing either. And Lena had asked a rather demure question, so maybe she should spice it up a little.

“Spanking, do you like it? And if you _had_ to, where would you want it?” She said, keeping a straight face only until Lena’s smile broadened.

“ _Who_ is your target demographic for this article, Kara Danvers?” Lena responded, mock scandalized. Without waiting for a response she schooled her expression, were her cheek bones always so sharp, a girl could really get her thighs cut there. “I adore it. And if I _had_ to, I’d like it on her ass, depending on her assets, maybe her chest?”

Well, bravo on the counter.

“Huh, alright then” Kara didn’t look surprised because she was ‘hashtag shook’, she averted her eyes to the board, eager for the next play.

To her credit, Lena let her off easy and made her next play quickly. Apparently that last capture had left her knight open.

“Now, this is interesting” Lena said, “first love?”

Kara blushed at this, a little embarrassed, “I hate to disappoint but I don’t think I’ve ever been in love, not really. But I’ve had a lot of crushes!” she thought of how to answer her honestly, “Does it have to be romantic love?”

“No” Lena conceded, curious.

“Well, I wouldn’t count my birth parents because I sort of grew up loving them, you know? And it took a while to really warm up to my adoptive parents. I’d say my first love was Alex, my sister. She was my first real bit of family after… everything” Kara finished vaguely.

“Lex and I had something similar to that” Lena remembered fondly. Kara smiled back at her.

“I hate to break the moment” Kara really hated to, but her Bishop was right there for the taken, “I think your defenses kinda crumbled with that Queen”, she apologized. But the ‘first love' question had gotten her thinking.

“How romantic was your first time?” Kara phrased it with enough room for Lena to wiggle out, if she wanted to.

Lena sighed, “Ah, well”, she laughed, “it was more disillusioning than anything”, the pause put Kara on edge, did someone break her heart? She was ready to get a name and break a face. Damnit, what was it with Lena’s sad-face that made Kara so violent?

“She –“, _dully noted_ , “ – was a gorgeous acquaintance from my family’s circles. It would seem that I built up a whole love story in my head while admiring from afar. It worked out that _some_ gala came around and we had a slight high from _some_ expensive champagne in the back room of _some_ Hampton mansion. It was all really, ‘it-could-of-happened-with-anyone’, if you know what I mean? Underwhelming”, Lena tried to lighten the mood, “She really wasn’t all that skillful”, she added with a wink.

Kara barked out a laugh, afraid? No, that last line _did not_ unintentionally strike fear right through Kara’s nonexistent skill set. She coughed, “I’m sorry, go on”.

Lena laughed her off, “Well, that, and some other experiences, have lead me to believe that romance is a thing for novels and movies. It might be a little sad but it’s a thing you realize as you get older”, she took a sip of whiskey and caught herself, “but that doesn’t mean we can’t have affection, and some fun” she corrected but there was an empty, melancholy atmosphere that hung over them.

Kara set her jaw, Lena had her heart broken, and from the looks of it more than once. Which was exceedingly infuriating because it wasn’t _their_ , whoever they were, heart to break in the first place. Wait, she didn’t mean – No, um – It was _Lena’s_ heart. That’s what she meant. Yeah.

“Ok, I might not know a lot about this sort of thing, but I know you’re wrong” she took up one of Lena’s pieces and played it for her, then she played her own move, then she played for Lena again, then herself, then finally, just before her little display became awkwardly long and embarrassing, she put herself in checkmate, “and I can prove it to you”.

Alright, so it wasn’t the most elegant checkmate, and it was under the assumption that Kara would have played some very poor moves. But, when you’re just getting a grasp on how intense your crush might be and you see an opportunity for a grand gesture, you take it.

Unexpectedly, she saw Lena blush harder than she ever saw before, although she had delicately raised her fingers to cover a massive grin. Lena couldn’t help but bite her lip to subdue her smile when she lowered her hand, “I can’t wait”.


End file.
